The present invention relates to a cutting roller for a mining machine utilized in particular for coal mining.
The prior art includes so-called single and multiple cutting rollers for mining machines used in underground mining, particularly for use in coal mining. Cutting rollers of this kind usually consist of a cylindrical tubular housing or body, the so-called tube member, on which one or more cutting blades is or are welded so as to extend helically about the tubular housing. Welded to the outside of the blades at regular intervals are bit holders in which cutter bits are mounted. The end of the cutting roller facing towards the face of the workings is closed off by an end plate.
In multiple cutting rollers the blades are spaced from each other at an equal distance and extend over the tube member in parallel with one another. The tips of the cutting bits lie on an imaginary cylindrical envelope. Multiple cutting rollers advantageously having well-settled discharge of mineral at the discharge end of the roller produce however larger fine and dust particles which should be avoided.
The single cutting rollers which are able to produce relatively small fine particles of mineral mined do not however provide for settled discharge.